


Already Tonight

by Rem-ah (loufeyson)



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, SHINee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loufeyson/pseuds/Rem-ah
Summary: When Taemin is the guest on Jonghyun's Blue Night Radio and they're both nervous.





	

“Hello listeners and welcome to Blue Night Radio! I’m Kim Jonghyun your host for tonight and tonight’s special guest is Lee Taemin.”

Jonghyun presses the button to start the first song of the night. He takes out his earbuds and smiles encouragingly at the fidgeting maknae. For the last two years Jonghyun has been hosting his late night radio show, what started as a way to deal with his insomnia soon turned into something he looked forward to doing. He was excited to share it with Taemin to promote his new solo album. But it also made Jonghyun feel a bit anxious, he was so used to hosting by himself that he wasn’t sure how Taemin was gonna fit in the program. He was especially nervous since Taemin wasn’t acting like himself, normally the maknae would be chatting his ears off and giving him those adorable toothy smiles. Instead Taemin was twisting the fabric of his shirt in his hands and looking down at it nervously.

As the first song plays in the background Jonghyun takes out his earbuds and walks over to the fidgeting maknae, he puts his hand on Taemin’s shoulder and leans down to whisper in the boys ear “Don’t worry Minnie, you’ll do great.” Taemin’s hands still and he looks up surprised. His plump bottom lip caught between his teeth. Jonghyun stares at the boys face until he hears a sharp tapping on the desk. His producer looks at him with an unamused expression and raises his brows. As Jonghyun becomes aware of his surroundings again he notices how his first song is almost finished. He hurries over to his seat and puts in his earbuds again. As soon as the song finishes Jonghyun starts to speak.

“Good evening my dear listeners. As I mentioned before we have a special guest tonight. Shinee’s golden maknae is here tonight to promote his newest solo album. Say hello to the listeners Minnie!” Taemin swallows before speaking “Hello everyone I’m Lee Taemin, I’m here to promote my new album Press It.” Taemin looks down at his hands as soon as he finishes speaking. Jonghyun senses how uncomfortable Taemin is and immediately looks for something to say “So Taemin, this new album has quite a few amazing songs! But I must admit ‘Already’ is my personal favourite. Whoever wrote that must be a lyrical and musical genius.”

Taemin looks up a small smile now gracing his lips. “I was lucky enough to receive this song from someone I deeply admire and I don’t think I have thanked him personally yet. So hereby. Kim Jonghyun, thank you so much from writing me such an amazing heartfelt song.” Jonghyun blushes at the praise, he has never been good taking compliments and Taemin’s praise is making him nervous. When Jonghyun doesn’t speak Taemin breaks the silence “Hyung, I’m serious, thank you so much.” Taemin is smiling that beautiful toothy smile Jonghyun loves so much, their eyes lock. Jonghyun is startled to see so much gratitude in Taemin’s eyes he clears his throat and looks away. “Listeners I now present to you ‘Already’ from Taemin’s second solo album. I hope you listen to it well.”

After this interaction Taemin seems much more comfortable, chattering away at Jonghyun and even cracking some jokes. Jonghyun on the other hand is more nervous then even stumbling over his words and messing things up like he did the first time he was on air. This confuses Taemin, Jonghyun has been doing this for the last 2 year. What was different now? Why was he acting so nervous and avoiding looking at Taemin. He didn’t understand.

Song after song played and Taemin and Jonghyun chatted idly in between. Entertaining the listeners with stories about SHINee and their dorm life. As the last song of the night finishes playing Jonghyun finally looks at Taemin again “Lovely listeners, thank you for listening to Blue Night Radio. This was Kim Jonghyun and Lee Taemin and we bid you a good night.” Jonghyun takes out his earbuds and rubs his eyes. He smiles nervously at Taemin and walks over to give him a brief hug “You did so well Minnie.” he whispers in Taemin’s ear and as he lets go it finally clicks for Taemin.

Jonghyun loves him. Kim Jonghyun with his insomnia and crazy antics loves him. Kim Jonghyun who wrote that beautiful song and instead of recording it himself gave it to Taemin loves him. They put on their coats quietly and make their way out of the studio walking side by side. As they walk through the corridors of the radio station Taemin gently takes Jonghyuns hand. Jonghyun pauses slightly to look at the maknae who just smiles back at him softly. As they exit the building Jonghyun’s hold on Taemin’s hand tightens and Jonghyun starts dragging Taemin down the street into a secluded alleyway.

In the alleyway Jonghyun holds up their intertwined hands and asks “Taemin what is this?” Taemin can hear the barely concealed wonder in Jonghyun’s voice. Taemin leans over and gently places a kiss on the back of Jonghyun’s hand. “This is because you love me.” He mumbles, his lips still pressed against Jonghyun’s hand. Jonghyun puts down their hands and leans in his lips coming closer to the maknae’s. He looks Taemin in the eye, searching for any doubt or uncertainty, when he doesn’t see any he closes the distance and kisses Taemin. As they break apart he hears Taemin mumble “And I might kinda love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a competition. 
> 
> A truly heartfelt thanks for my best chingo to beta this for me. <3


End file.
